XM1014
|origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 240 RPM 171 RPM |weightloaded = 4 kilograms |projectileweight = 3.8 grams/pellet |muzzlevelocity = 1250 |muzzleenergy = 2429 joules |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |reloadtime = 2.8 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 7 / 32 |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) 215 |counterpart = M3 Nova |Killaward = $900 (Competitive) $450 (Casual) |Damage = 120 |Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (4%) |Accuraterange = 4.8 m |Armorpenetration = 80% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-2-2 |Entity = weapon_xm1014 }} The XM1014, or Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun, as it was previously known, is one of the shotguns featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The XM1014 is a very powerful automatic shotgun available to both teams. It is very effective in close quarter combat. Compared to the Leone 12 Gauge Super and the Nova, it has a higher rate of fire but inflicts lower damage. Due to its fairly high fire rate, it is much more popular than its pump-action counterparts, the Leone 12 Gauge Super and Nova. However, this speed comes with lower power. Still, it can be used to get massive amounts of damage on enemies in close quarters, particularly if the shots hit their heads. Properties The XM1014 is a light weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 240 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 4% speed reduction. The XM1014 is one of the few guns unable to shoot underwater. In Global Offensive, the movement speed is reduced to 215 per second, making 14% speed reduction. Advantages *High damage at close range *High rate of fire for a shotgun *Can instantly kill unarmored opponents *Lightweight (before Global Offensive) *Fairly cheap (in Global Offensive) Disadvantages *Useless at long ranges *Less pellets per shot compared to other shotguns (6 vs. 8) *Low damage per pellet *High recoil *Cannot fire underwater * Quite heavy (in Global Offensive) * Expensive for a shotgun (in older games) Gameplay Tactics *As with the M3, aiming for the head is usually the best tactic. **Be careful of how you aim this weapon. Due to the high recoil and considerable pellet spread, you may miss your target(s) and thus leaving you vulnerable to counter-attack. To be sure, aim low (preferably at the chest) and you may score a headshot. However, be aware of the high spread of the pellets so it may be more suitable to aim at the stomach or the chest of targets. *If at close or medium quarters, empty your entire magazine on the enemy. **At long range, switch to any other weapon besides the M4. However, remember that shotgun pellets in Valve games have longer ranges than would be expected in other FPS games, so this weapon's effective range is much greater than would be expected. *It may not be as powerful as its pump-action counterparts, but an XM1014 user can afford to fire two or three shots on one enemy. You can use up to 7 rounds if you run into bunched up enemies at close ranges. **Be warned that firing the XM1014 at full auto is very inaccurate. Sometimes, you cannot kill a single enemy even when expelling 7 shots. The trick to use XM1014 is by firing it in bursts which can kill a single enemy with just 1 ~ 2 shots. **Although the XM1014 has a high rate of fire, it is not always wise to engage multiple enemies on your own, especially if they are fanned out. *Always reload after the fight because this weapon can empty its magazine in seconds. You may need more than one round to kill an enemy target, especially in Global Offensive. **In Global Offensive, the XM1014 is best used as a support weapon, as it has lower firepower than its previous versions. Dueling with a group of enemy players alone can be dangerous. *If you sneak behind someone and they don't see you, it takes one blast in the head to down them. Headshots at close proximity with the XM1014 is almost always lethal. This only works in older games or when the enemy has a lower health. **In CS:GO, if you do want to sneak around the enemy team, its recommended you do it in small maps, also, pack a pistol that works for you in case the enemy is out of the effective range of XM1014. *Avoid holding down the the trigger to fire continuously, as it will be really inaccurate. *Switch to a pistol if encountering enemies at long range since the high pellet spread will make the XM1014 very inaccurate. If your pistol is less effective to counter an enemy at long range, retreat to a safe spot. You can either wait for them to come to you or find an alternate route. Countertactics *Avoid all close contact with its users. **Automatic rifles are the best weapon available against its users at close range. **Flash its users so they blindly spray and empty their ammunition. If you are lucky, it could cause the player to friendly fire or empty the magazine, necessitating reloading or switching weapons. *Use long range weapons against its users. *The M3 may be used to out-power its users, but this can be risky so go for the head or shoot at the chest to increase your chances of winning. *The Desert Eagle can be a good weapon against M4 users if you score a headshot. This need some skill though but you can keep a good distance to your advantage. *In Counter-Strike: Source, keep strafing and avoid taking direct hits. You will take less damage and may avoid getting instantly killed by an XM1014 user. *If you can, let them empty their magazine, it makes them easier to kill with a full auto weapon. Comparison to the M3 Positive *Semi-Automatic shotgun (No need to pump after each fired shot) *Higher rate of fire (240 rpm vs 68 rpm) *Higher movement speed (240 units per seconds vs 220 units per second) *Faster reload time (4.2 seconds vs 4.6 seconds) Neutral *Available for both factions *Same ammunition type (12 gauge) *Same amount of reserve ammunition (32 shells) *Both weapons cannot fire underwater Negative *Lower damage *Wider pellet spread *Lower magazine size (7 shells vs 8 shells) *More expensive ($3000 vs $1700) Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, only 2 Counter-Terrorists are seen using it while Terrorist bots never use it. The following bots will use the XM1014 as their primary weapon: *Roger: Cost 2 (with a random secondary weapon.) *Ray: Cost 3 (has a Five-Seven as its secondary weapon.) Bots who have a weapon preference of using the M249 as a main weapon will buy the XM1014 when they cannot afford the aforementioned machine gun. If they cannot afford the XM1014 either, they will buy the M3 and then the MP5. ''Deleted Scenes'' Like its pump-action counterpart, the M3, the XM1014 has also appeared in most missions. Compared to its multiplayer counterpart, the XM1014 has less recoil and better accuracy due to tighter spread, but the damage is lowered, the player needs 2 to 4 shots to kill an enemy. This weapon appeared in the following missions: *Lost Cause: Found on a table next to an explosive barrel, not far from the area where your allies can be found. *DrugLab: Found on a box inside a canyon. However, you are also equipped with the M3 at the start, which shares the same ammo. *Downed Pilot: Before being captured. The XM1014 can be found in the area where the T-90 tank is located at. After your capture, it can be found on a box next to the M4A1. *Rise Hard: Found on one of the office desks, before you encounter the enemy M72 LAW user and after you find the P90. *Run!: Unknown. Note: You can find the M3 too. Gallery Trivia *The internal name of this weapon is xm1014. When Counter-Strike was originally in development, the XM1014 was an experimental semi-automatic shotgun being tested by the USMC (the "X" in its name meant for experiment). **In 1999, USMC adopted the weapon for service, thus the "X" on the M1014 was removed. **This weapon was originally called the Benelli M4 Super 90. *The XM1014 is modeled after the Military/Law Enforcement variant, which correctly has 7 round capacity. *The XM1014 has lower firepower than the M3, even though both of them have the same muzzle energy. *The firing and reloading sounds of the XM1014 are much different in Deleted Scenes in comparison to the other games. *The stock of the XM1014 is extended in the older games. In Source and Global Offensive, the stock is folded. *In 1.6 and Condition Zero, players hold the XM1014 on the hip. However in Deleted Scenes and Source, players will aim this shotgun on the shoulder like the other weapons. **In Condition Zero, the XM1014 clips through the player's left hands when the user is in crouched position in third person. This is because it shares the same holding style with M249 in third player animation. *In Source, the XM1014 is more accurate than in the older games as it has lower spread. Firing it non-stop will result in fast killing in close range. *The XM1014 in Source does not share ammo with the M3, despite both shotguns using 12 gauge. *This shotgun is not available for Terrorists to purchase in Assassination maps. *In Counter-Strike, the XM1014 was considerably more overpowered in comparison to later versions of Counter-Strike as it could be reloaded at a faster rate and had a very slight speed attrition. **Throughout the development of Counter-Strike, the XM1014 was reduced in power (nerfed). **In Source, pellet spread has increased and it took more time to reload several shells. However, it has reduced recoil. **In Global Offensive, the XM1014 has been nerfed to an extent: The speed reduction has increased, the rate of fire has been reduced, and the damage has been decreased, although the reload time has been shortened again. *Originally in Left 4 Dead, the Auto Shotgun used unmodified firing sounds from the XM1014, in Left 4 Dead 2, the XM1014 is renamed as the Tactical Shotgun and the weapon is slightly different from the XM1014 in Source. *The XM1014 one of the few weapons whose drawing animation does not involve "cocking" or "cycling" the gun. This likely due to the fact that the XM1014 is not pump-action, and the player is never seen operating the manual cycle located on the right side of the gun. ** The other weapons that share this trait are the Dual Berettas, the TMP and the Desert Eagle. *In Global Offensive, the achievement 'XM1014 Expert' is the least earned achievement as only 10% of players have earned it. **However it is less popular in Source, as 5.5% of players have earned it, beating most other weapon achievements except the AK-47, the M4A1, the AWP, the M3, pistols, and the knife. External links *Benelli M4 at Wikipedia. Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Italian weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons